A Child
by Turtle Kid the Woolgatherer
Summary: Kira asks Rei a question that gets an . . . interesting response. . . . OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Mars. If I did I would give it to my friend for her birthday, that way I'd never owe her another present for the rest of my life. 

A Child 

By Raynin 

chapter one: People . . . this is a oneshot. 

Kira lay in bed, thinking. 

Rei was next to her sound asleep with his mouth slightly open. He seemed to be having a good dream because he was smiling so much with the occasional turn. This usually calmed her. It didn't tonight. 

Why? 

She was thinking. 

Kira put her hands behind her head in a very uncharacteristic move. After some contemplation and minutes of resolve she reached over to nudge her husband. 

"Rei?" 

He turned over so Kira faced his back. 

She shook him slightly. "Rei!?" 

Still completely dead to the world, his head flopped slightly off the pillow only to come resting on her arm. 

_I'll talk to him tomorrow._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kira woke up in time to go to school, but too late to catch Rei (who was taking a day off work to go to the track). 

_I'll talk to him later._ She needed to speak to him, but it could wait. 

People in her art class (mainly those who adored her) asked if anything was wrong once seeing her preoccupied air. She had to assure many people many times she was okay. 

Some even asked if she was getting a divorce, or something else to do with her husband. She always replied, "No," with a bit of ice in her voice. They often stayed away after that. 

After school she went to the grocery store and then back home to get dinner and wait for Rei. 

She was putting his metal fork on the table as he walked in. There was an excited look there that he always wore after a day riding his bike. 

"Hi, Honey!" He gave her a quick kiss. "How was your day?" 

"Well . . . ," she said carefully as he sat down to look at her expectantly. "I was basically thinking the whole day about. . . ." 

"About what?" 

". . . I need to talk to you." 

There was a semi long pause. 

". . . Is that what you were thinking about the whole day?" Kira nodded. "Damn, you have a lot of time on your hands. What about?" 

"Well . . . ," Rei was sitting in his chair with the fork halfway to his mouth when she finished, "I'll tell you tonight." 

He shrugged and nodded. 

That night, when they were both in bed, He popped the big question. (A.N. Not marriage. They're already married.) "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked while flipping off the television for canceling his favorite motorcycle show. 

Kira took a deep breath. ". . . . ." She took another one. ". . . . ." 

"You did want to talk about something, right?" Rei looked up from the TV guide. She nodded. "C'mon, you can tell me." 

She took a breath. "I want to have a baby," she said very quickly to avoid any interruptions. 

"**_What the_** **hell**?" he yelled, falling off the bed. 

_I knew this was a bad idea._

She looked at him from behind the pillow she had picked up to put in front of her. He stared at her from his position on the floor. 

"You hate it, don't you?" she muttered tearfully. 

"No," Rei climbed back on to the bed to put his hands on her shoulders. "You just . . . surprised me. Okay?" Kira nodded her head. "Besides," he pointed to himself, "do you really think I'm father material?" She nodded vigorously. "Well, yeah, **_you_** would. . . ." 

"I mean it. Your nice and caring." 

"I'm not that nice," he mumbled. 

"Yes, you are," she said firmly. He decided it would be kinder to let it go. 

"What brought this on?" 

"Well, remember that conversation with your father three months ago?" Rei nodded. "Well, he said he wanted us to have a baby so he would have an heir, or twins so he could just use one, so . . ." 

"So you want us to have a baby and hand it over to my dad to do whatever he pleases with it?" he guessed. 

"**_Nooooooooooooooooo_**! It just got me thinking that we could have a child, couldn't we?" 

"Yes, but we discussed this. Not till you get out of school." 

"But I'm out of school in a few weeks." 

There was a hopeful glint in her eye he just couldn't refuse. 

Rei sighed. "Okay, as long as I don't go through the pain of childbirth and your not cheating on me." 

Kira smiled at him and kissed him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Eleven months later Kira and Rei's daughter (Reiko) said her first word. It was a perfect moment that they were both home for. 

"Dadda?" 

==================================================== 

A.N: How was it? I tried to keep things as accurate as I could. 

And I do accept flames. 


End file.
